1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bevel gear with a large axial displacement having a toothed wheel on the power take-off side provided on one face with a tooth system and having a pinion engaging therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, axially displaced bevel gears are constructed as worm gears and geared motors as worm geared motors (for a constant wheel diameter and transmission ratio of I&gt;8. The pinion constructed as a worm must be mounted on either side of the worm gear housing for stability reasons. In the case of conventional worm geared motors the motor shaft has in the crankshaft housing a two-sided mounting, which is complicated and costly.